I'm Sorry
by pandacookienom
Summary: Spongebob breaks something. Something that Squidward has treasured for years.
1. Borrow

"Hi Squidward!" Spongebob yelled, bursting through the squid's door. "Spongebob! How many times have I told you to NEVER COME BACK TO MY HOUSE AGAIN?" Squidward yelled.  
Spongebob giggled. "Sorry Squidward. But at boating school we have to bring in a musical instrument, so I was thinking I could borrow your clarinet. Really? Thanks Squiddy!" Spongebob blurted, racing up Squidward's stairs. Squidward stood there in a daze, and by the time he figured out what Spongebob meant, the little yellow sponge was already out the door and on his way to 's boating school. Squidward was furious. He raced out the door to stop that sponge.

• • •

**Sorry for the short chapter. Next will be longer, I promise! :)**


	2. Confess

Squidward stormed through Bikini Bottom. As soon as he got to that boating school, Spongebob would learn his lesson! There was only one problem. Squidward had no idea where the school was. "Look at your self, Squidward. You could be at home spoiling yourself while you're out here looking for SPONGEBOB of all people." He thought. Squidward decided he would be angry at Spongebob when the sponge got home. But for now, he was going home. Squidward might have missed his favorite cook show, but he certainly wasn't going to miss the new episode of House Fancy.

"Okay class, the question is if you have a balloon in the boat and you stop the boat suddenly, which way does the balloon go? Please write it down and answer it. Oh, and class, remember, we share our instruments after this. You may begin." Mrs. Puff instructed.  
Spongebob picked up his pencil. He was writing his last sentence when he dropped the pencil and got pencil marks all over his hands. "Better go wash this off!" He said to himself, walking over to the sink. He washed his hands, but to his dissapointment, there were no paper towels left. Spongebob walked back to his seat, just as Mrs. Puff called him up to share his instrument. He picked up Squidward's clarinet, and when he was about to begin, he felt it slip in his wet hands. He ignored it and kept explaining how Squidward let him 'borrow' it. Suddenly, the clarinet slipped out of his hands and crashed onto the floor, breaking into 3 pieces. "M-maybe Squidward won't n-notice." Spongebob hoped as he packed the clarinet into its case.

Knock. Knock. Squidward groaned. "Must be Spongebob with my clarinet. He is going to be in so much-"  
"SquidwardI'mreallysorrybutmyhandswerewe tandtherewerenopapertowelsbu tIdroppeditandI'msorryso-" "SPONGEBOB!" Squidward cut the frantic sponge off. "Would you mind telling me what you are going on about?" With tear filled eyes, Spongebob slowly opened the clarinet case. "HOLY SHRIMP! WHAT DID YOU **DO?!**"

Did you like it? Review please! :3 Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Goodbye Bikini Bottom

"SPONGEBOB! WHAT...HOW COULD-GET OUT!" Squidward screamed. Spongebob nervously backed out, biting his lip. "**I HATE YOU SPONGEBOB!** I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" The squid slammed his door. "What did he do to you?" He squeaked, a tear running down his face. "M-Mommy..." Squidward whispered, taking the clarinet and running up stairs.

Spongebob stood in Squidward's yard in shock. Suddenly, he realized what Squidward had said. Before he could stop them, tears flowed down his face. '_GET_ _OUT_!' It replayed in his mind. '_I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN._' Spongebob cringed. And the worst part. '_**I HATE YOU.**_' Spongebob let out a sob. He stood up and ran to his pineapple. "Squidward hates me. He hates me. He hates m-me..." Spongebob whispered. He ran upstairs. He grabbed a bag from his closet. He packed some money and some clothes. "G-goodbye Krusty Krab. Goodbye Patrick. Gary, g-get your food and your bowl." The snail did, and meowed in apology. "It's okay, Gare-Bear. At least we still have each other." With that, Spongebob grabbed Gary, holding his pet snail under his arm. He stood waiting for the bus. When it finally came, he asked where it was going. "One way to Rock Bottom. No going back once you get on." The driver said, gesturing to the road ahead. "I guess this is it. Goodbye Bikini Bottom." Spongebob slowly boarded the bus, and sat in a window seat, placing Gary next to him. "Goodbye..Squidward."

**Sorry for another short chapter. Please review! Next will be longer hopefully. :)**


	4. No

"Ugh. How could he?!" Squidward grumbled, trying to glue the pieces of his instrument back together. "Fishpaste, out of glue."

The squid stepped outside, only to find a note taped to his door.

"Spongebob..." Squidward growled.

_"Dear Squidward, _  
_I'm really sorry about your clarinet. I left you money for a new one, under your doormat. I didn't mean to hurt you. Bye Squiddy._  
_Love, Spongebob."_

Squidward's eyes widened.

He ran to the pineapple and furiously banged on the door. "Spongebob!" The door swung open, and Squidwardsearched each room, but the sponge was gone. "Oh no. What..what did I do?" Squidward sid, rushing out his door to find the sponge.


	5. It's No Pineapple, But It'll Have to Do

"Next stop, Rock Bottom." Said the bus drivier.

Spongebob stared out the window and sniffed. He still couldn't believe what he had done.

_Goodbye Patrick. Goodbye Sandy. Goodbye Krusty Krab._

Spongebob started to mentally list the things that he would miss in Bikini Bottom.

"We have arrivied at Rock Bottom."

Spongebob hesitated for a moment, but shook his head, picking up Gary along with his bag.

He stepped off the bus, and walked into a building.

"Are there-pfff-any-pfff-houses-pfff-for sale-pff?" Spongebob asked, remembering the weird accent that the fish spoke.

"Yes-pfff-please-pfff-follow-pfff-me." said a lady as she stepped out from behind the counter.

She lead Spongebob to an apartment building, and showed him an empty apartment.

Spongebob followed the lady around the apartment as she explained everything.

"I'll-pfff-take it."


	6. I'll Find YouOr Not

Squidward's mind AND heart raced.

"Okay, where would he go? Um, he's friends with that squirrel-Sandy? Sandy. Where's her house...uh, this way." Squidward mumbled frantically.

He hopped on his bicycle and got to Sandy's house as quickly as he could.

Squidward furiously banged on her door.

"Well, howdy Squidwa-"

"Is Spongebob here?" Squidward asked immeadiatley.

"No, but-"

Squidward didn't listen to another word she said.

"Patrick's house, Krusty Krab, his parent's house...oh, there's a _million_ places he could be..." Squidward said to himself.

After checking all of town, he hoped Spongebob was okay.

"He's not in Bikini Bottom, so where...!" A realization suddenly dawned on Squidward.

"If he's not in Bikini Bottom, he could be anywhere in the entire OCEAN." Squidward thought, and his eyes widened in horror.

It was all Squidward could do to not crumble to the ground.

As soon as he got home, he collapsed onto the couch and cried.

Squidward spent the next few weeks in his living room, watching House Fancy and ignoring the countless knocks at his door.


	7. Come On Already!

**(Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my new MLP fic.)**

"He hasn't answered the door all week, Patrick. I think we should just give up..." Sandy said.

Patrick frowned.

"Squid...ward..open...the...DOOR!" Patrick yelled, repeatedly ramming into the door, and crashing into the living room.

Squidward spun around from a cooking show, startled.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, taking a chocolate out of one of the boxes scattered around him.

"C'mon, we're going to find Spongebob." Sandy said, pulling Squidward off the couch.

"N-no..I mean, I want to find him, but he could be anywhere in the whole ocean..." the squid said, biting his lip.

"Well, you better pack your bag then. Mr. Krabs will be here in his boat any moment now!" Sandy said, turning Squidward around and pushing him to the stairs.

"Wait, why is Mr. Krabs coming...and what am I packing for?" He asked.

"Oh right! We're going on a ROAD TRIP!" Patrick shouted.

Squidward paled at the thought of hours...even _days_ with these people.

"Nonononononono-" "YES!" He was interuppted by Sandy pulling a suitcase out of his closet and hurling it at him.

There was a honk outside.

"Are you slowpokes coming? I'm wasting gas, and gas costs _money!_" Mr. Krabs called up into the window.

Squidward sighed. There was no getting out of this one.


End file.
